When the Illusion Shatters
by Music Keeps My Heart Beating
Summary: YAOI!Full warnings inside.Yao used love Young Soo, but now he can't find those feelings anymore.Will Yao lose Young Soo forever?Can they be together only in death?\Is it destiny for them to be star crossed lovers?(BTW Not my characters !)
1. Fairy Tales

**A/N: Hey so I noticed that like S. Korea really loves China, but china always brushes him of and it's like he doesn't even care. This got me thinking about a writing a fan fic about this so ya. It's a romance/angst/tragedy/hurt/comfort. It's AUish, lots of OOCness, and human and county names used.**

**WARNINGS: Rape, torture, and other depressing material. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia characters do not belong to me.**

_**Chapter 1: Fairy Tales **_

**S. Korea POV:**

**(PAST)**

**I remember when I was little, Yao-hyung used to tell me bedtime stories. They were always about far away **

**lands with royalty, magic, evil villains, and happily ever afters. I remember thinking I wanted one of those happily ever afters. I would be the princess, Yao-hyung the prince, we would fall in love, and we would live happily ever after in a big castle. I think I've always loved Yao-hyung in an unique way, but as I grew older, I realized I loved him more than as a big brother. This somewhat troubled me so I kept it to myself saying this is just a passing fancy. Finally when I was 14, Yao being 24 and being in college, I confessed my love to him because I just couldn't fight it anymore. I loved him. I think I'll always remember the look of pure shock that raced across his face. Yao just walked away mumbling something about "I need to think about this..."**

**China POV:**

**When Young Soo was little, I used to tell him bed time stories. They were fairy tales that I had learned from Aurthur. I just loved watching those innocent eyes light with delight and I could see hope and longing in those eyes too. As Young Soo started to grow up I notices him start to look at me differently. He would quickly look away with a blush. He was getting distant and I felt a pain in my chest at that thought. I had started to fall in love with him, but it was wrong for me to love him like that. I would only taint his innocence and I never wanted to do that, but god when he blushed or even if he wasn't doing anything I just wanted to devour him! I just couldn't figure out for the life of me what those feelings that were shining so brightly in his eyes were. Could I dare say it was love? Then when Young  
Soo turned 14 and was Hetalia High, he confessed his love to me. I was so shocked. My dream had come true! He loved me! Then I remembered how wrong this love is . It was just so overwhelming! One part of me just want to take him right here, right now and tell him how much I truly love him, while the other part told me to walk away, it would never work. I just couldn't handle it at the time, I needed to clear my head. So I walked away ,mumbling something about I needing to think about this. I think I'll always remember the look of total despair and those dead, doll like eyes that stared at my retreating form, for the rest of my life.**

**A/N: So how was it? Anyway I just made up ages for the characters. Please review. Feel free to write any helpful criticisms, but please no flames. Check out my other Fan fic. I'm writing another at the moment. Thanks for reading~**

~ Music Keeps My Heart Beating~


	2. Opening Your Eyes

**A/N: OK people, things get serious here. Also for those who don't know Ivan is Russia, Yao is China, Young Soo is South Korea.**

**Warnings: Bad China and Russia, rape.**

* * *

**Opening your Eyes**

**Young Soo POV:**

**Present**

** I pant form exhaustion. Pain. That's all I can think of. The pain is slowly swallowing all of my pitiful existence. I had just finished another torture session with Ivan, or 'Master Ivan' as he like me to call him. Dark bruises were scattered over my body from where Ivan Had beat me. Painful lacerations, that were still bleeding, covered my back from where Ivan had slowly cut me with an army knife, There were pain in other places, that I will not mention, also. I was jolted out of my inner musings as Ivan chuckled darkly. I shivered as ice fingered its way down my back at the sound. "Oh Young Soo, how you make me so happy" , Ivan said with that childish voice I hated. I warily watched as he got dresses and left me unable to move on the bed.**

**Yao POV:**

** I'm trying to distract myself from those pain filled screams that are coming from Young Soo's room by watching Hello Kitty and Friends. I know it's wrong but I can't help but try to block his suffering out, I know I used to love Young Soo, but that love just isn't there anymore. I come out of my daze when I heard Young Soo's bedroom door open. Then in walked Ivan with that damn self satisfied smirk o his face. Somewhere deep inside I felt anger boiling sun hot. Then Ivan says," Ah! I almost forgot to tell you Yao. The world meeting is tomorrow. Don't forget to bring Young Soo~! Also I want to schedule another 'session' with Young Soo~" Then he just struts out. God I hate him!**


End file.
